Ex On The Beach 1 (US)
Ex On The Beach 1 (U.S.) features cast members from various reality television shows and first time reality participants living together in Hawaii with their exes. A launch special aired on April 12, 2018. The season premiered on April 19, 2018 and ran through June 28, 2018 airing every Thursday at 9 p.m. EDT. Production House Filming is located at the Waterfalling Estate, located at 32-1056 Old Māmalahoa Highway in Nīnole, along the Hāmākua Coast. The Estate is the house that Justin Bieber rented last year for a fun escape with his entourage. "No expense has been spared on the creation of this trophy property. Startling features beyond even lofty luxury expectations include a rooftop deck built directly on top of the primary residence to accommodate private helicopter landings with three helipads, a central Daytona 52-inch round pneumatic air-compression elevator accessible on all three levels of the main residence, a parking structure with a roof-top night-lit tennis or basketball court with stadium style seating for 450 spectators and an outdoor oceanfront cliffside aquatic center that includes a 25-meter olympic swimming pool with three lanes, starting blocks, 16 foot deep diving pool, an elevated 7-meter platform dive as well as a 3-meter Duraflex olympic springboard, two whirlpools, a 25-meter kiddie pool plus shower, sauna, wet bar, exterior grill and dining area." - ''Source US1House.jpg|House US1Property.jpg|Property US1Pool.jpg|Pool US1Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen US1Living.jpg|Living US1SOSElevator.jpg|SOS Elevator Additional images of the house and property can be found here. Lawsuit ''"The owner of a Hawaiian beach compound has sued the producers of a reality show, alleging they have failed to pay for more than $150,000 in damage to the property." - Source Show Details Format Ten singles are introduced and move into a beautiful house in paradise and each week their exes arrive and move into the house. The cast(individually, paired or more) are summoned to the Shack of Secrets which will either help heal old wounds or make new ones. The cast are also subject to periodic eliminations at the Cut or Crush Ceremony. About The Show "Can you ever really be over your ex? In this social experiment, 10 smoking-hot celebrity singles think they're running away to a tropical island for a once-in-a-lifetime romantic vacation full of fun and sun. But just as the party is getting started, unwanted guests arrive to break up their good time. Paradise turns into a nightmare when their exes start emerging, and everyone is left wondering whose ex will be next. Caught in a complicated web of hookups, deceit and revenge, will old loves reignite? Or will the flame of romance be gone for good? Welcome to Ex On The Beach." - Source Season Features and Twists * Shack of Secrets: A weekly feature that was first introduced in the first episode where individual, coupled or more cast members are summoned to the lower level of the house by a Message In The Bottle and brought face to face with the truth of their past relationships or a season twist. * Flag Pole: A weekly feature that was first introduced in the first episode where faces of three cast members are displayed on flags. The three people to have their faces displayed on flags are sent to the beach as they may be the next person to have an ex arrive. * Cut or Crush Ceremony: A weekly feature that was first introduced in the second episode where cast members are subject to weekly eliminations determined by blind votes from the rest of the cast members. Voters are given the option to either vote a CUT if they want the person to leave the house or vote a CRUSH if they want the person to stay. CRUSH votes cancel out CUT votes. The person with the most CUT votes is eliminated. * Ex Power: A season twist introduced in episode 5 where the Exes were given the power to eliminate one of the Single/OG cast members. * Even Out: A season twist introduced in episode 6 bringing back one of the eliminated Exes to fill the previously eliminated Single/OG's ''spot for the remainder of the season. * '''Forbidden Fruit:' A season twist introduced in episode 8 giving one cast member the choice to add a potential new person into the house(with a cost of eliminating one of their current cast mates) or to cut their time extremely short and send them packing. Cast | |} Duration of Cast *'Bold names*' indicates original cast member; all other cast were brought into the series as an ex. a - Alicia was featured on episodes 3 and 4 as an Ex. She later returned as a Single/OG on episode 6 as part of a twist. ;Key : = "Cast member" arrives on the beach. : = "Cast member" arrives on the beach and has an ex arrive during the same episode. : = "Cast member" is featured in this episode. : = "Cast member" has an ex arrive on the beach. : = "Cast member" has two exes arrive on the beach. : = "Cast member" leaves the beach. : = "Cast member" has an ex arrive on the beach and leaves during the same episode. : = "Cast member" arrives on the beach and leaves during the same episode. : = "Cast member" does not feature in this episode. Shack of Secrets The Flag Pole Cut or Crush Ceremony Episode Guide Official Trailer Category:Seasons